The present invention relates to self-activated fire extinguishers. More specifically, the present invention relates to versatile fire extinguishers that self-activate via a heat or fire sensor and that distribute fire suppressant over a hazard with a deflector.
Fire extinguishers that automatically discharge in the presence of heat and/or fire are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,493 to Barr discloses a fire protection device for a Christmas tree, wherein a valve opening is obstructed by one end of a pair of aligned rods held together by fusible metal which melts upon a corresponding rise in temperature. The valve opening is configured to eject a fire extinguishing foam upward so that it reflects off of a concave surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,845 to Boyce discloses a fire extinguisher for Christmas trees that operates automatically. The fire extinguisher includes a valve obstructed by a spring loaded gasket member held in place by a cup structure secured by a metal bead. The metal bead is constructed from a material designed to melt at a desired temperature. When the metal bead melts, the spring loaded gasket and cup structure are ejected thereby permitting the fire suppression agent to be ejected from the fire extinguisher.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,537 to Wainess is directed to a self-energizing fire extinguisher that has an elongate cylindrical valve member or stem which is retracted within the fire extinguisher and held in place by a low temperature melting solder. In the presence of heat the solder melts and the cylindrical valve member or stem is permitted to extend from the fire extinguisher thereby releasing the fire suppressant material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,952 to Doak discloses a fire extinguisher having a closed valve member. An impact element or hammer having an elongated slot is positioned around the end of the valve member and held in place by a fusible link designed to rupture in the presence of heat. The impact element or hammer is spring loaded such that when the fusible link ruptures the spring draws the impact element or hammer against the valve member thereby breaking the stem of the valve member and releasing the fire suppressant material.
In each of these prior art devices the fire suppressant is aimed in the general direction in which the valve of the fire extinguisher itself is pointed and such fire extinguishers generally tend to have one valve. Some of the prior art devices provide reflective and/or deflective shields to increase the coverage area of the fire suppressant material. Another prior art device includes an oscillating valve member that slightly varies the direction of spray of the fire suppressant material. None of the prior art devices provide for easily recharging the fire extinguisher with new fire suppressant material after use. Such prior art devices typically need to be reconstructed in order to recharge the same.
There exists, therefore, a significant need in the art for a versatile self-activating fire extinguisher. Such a versatile self-activating fire extinguisher should include multiple interchangeable attachment mechanisms capable of fixing or otherwise attaching the fire extinguisher in a variety of fire prone areas, should contain pressurized fire suppressant material capable of being distributed through one or more multi-directional tubes refillable via a capillary inlet, should not dispense the fire retardant material directly onto the fire hazard, should include a deflector plate for evenly dispensing fire retardant material and should be suitable for application in a variety of fire hazard settings. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.